Question: A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $6$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $7\text{ ft}$ $6\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {6} + {7} + {6} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 26\text{ ft} $